


Project Nubus drabbles

by Taio144



Category: Project Nubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taio144/pseuds/Taio144
Summary: This will contain any ideas I can come up with and want to write. The beginning of the chapters will have warnings while the end has explanations if these are needed.





	Project Nubus drabbles

"You're not allowed to drink."

The voice was harsh, but Grace knew that the person wasn't able to do much to her. She just smiled, her legs swaying as she sat on the bar stool, empty glass in hand. 

"What are you going to do, sue me?" she responded with a smirk, getting a glare in response. The bartender, and the person who took her in after her brother, Tyler, had passed, angrily slammed the cleaned shot glass on the counter. 

"You know, it would be nice if you actually tried to do something around here. Maybe help like your brother used to. Hm? That's better for you than whatever you're doing right now." the person hissed. 

Grace just cringed, rolling her eyes, or tried to. She hated it at the small cafe. The beds were uncomfortable, the guests were way too loud, and there was no one who was actually willing to listen to her. She chuckled after a bit though.

"You know, I'd love to see you try and stop me." she smirked and got up. She got the nearly empty bottle, leaving to go to her own room..

**Author's Note:**

> Grace was taken in by the bartender after her brother was killed. They sadly don't get along that well.


End file.
